Triton's in Love
by Triteia624
Summary: When Triton finds out about Aliza and his parents' plans for her, will he accept the offer?
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Things are Happening

_She was there in front of me, fluttering her sparkling blue eyes at me. She sat on a rock, saying my name in a sweet voice. Her brown hair spilled in front of her teal top. I couldn't resist. I had to have her. "Triton," she called irresistibly. "Triton…"_

"Triton, wake up!" My eyes flew open, hearing Avery's voice. It had been another dream about that girl. That Aliza.

"Hello? Earth to Triton, Earth to Triton. Come in, Triton," my little brother said, pulling my arm. I got back to my senses and said into my hand, mimicking it as a walkie-talkie, "This is Triton to Earth. I'm fully charged and ready to go. Over." Avery laughed as he tried to tackle me down. I tickled his stomach, making him squeal the heck out of him. Just then, our mother came in, her black hair flowing down perfectly. Avery sat up on my lap innocently. I greeted, ruffling Avery's hair, "Good morning, Mom." My mother said, "Good morning, Triton. Did you have a good rest?" I hardly opened my mouth when Avery replied, "I bet he did. He sleeps longer than me." I added teasingly, "Really? No wonder I'm taller than you, little bro!" I was about to tickle-attack when my mother cleared her throat. We sat next to each other respectively. My mother continued, "Anyway, I want you both to wash up and get dressed for breakfast." Quick as a flash, Avery darted out of the room uncontrollably as Mom said 'breakfast' (don't get me started why). She called after him, "And no running!" But it was too late. We heard a crashing noise outside in the hall and then Avery saying assuredly, "I'm okay!"

My mother shook her head slowly. I assured her, "That's just Avery being Avery. He just can't help himself." My mother just looked at me and said, "I hate to admit that your father is to blame. He was too energetic those past days." With that, she left me alone.

A few minutes later, I came down wearing a white vest (the only times I wear my brown vest these days is when I have smiting lessons or any time when I'm outside). Just as I headed towards the dining room, I heard Aliza in my mind. I clamped a hand to my head, wishing the dream would get out of my head.

Aliza and I have only met yesterday for about fifteen minutes. How can I like her? Sure, she's nice, but I feel like I like-_like_ her.

I'm starting to blame Dad for this. He and Mom met during a celebration of his father's defeat, and by the end of the party, Dad was on cloud nine. I have a feeling I inherited his meet-and-love-at-first-sight thing.

Speaking of Dad, I heard his voice ask, "Triton, are you alright?" I realized my hand was still on my head, making me look like I have a headache. I quickly threw it down and said, "I'm… uh… fine, Dad. It's just a small headache." I then wanted to kick myself in the tailfin. I knew my dad's parental senses are always on me. I thought he wouldn't believe me. Instead, he placed a hand on my arm (I love it when he does that; it always gives me a safe feeling) and said, "Well, even if we don't have diseases, it doesn't mean we can't get a small headache." He then added angrily, "Ugh, I can't believe I have to get working today. I have business to do with that King Potami." I raised an eyebrow. "Who's King Potami?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. My father explained, bringing me to a huge window and pointing at a coral valley, "He's the king of Sea Valley. He and his people are our allies. He is hard to handle, just to warn you." I was about to ask why he's having business with this king when I heard my mother calling, "Neptune, Triton, please come here and eat breakfast! We can't go on the rest of our day with empty stomachs."

After breakfast, my father went to do his business with this King Potami. My mother went to teach Avery some things about being a prince. I decided to go to my meeting place with Aliza even though it's a little early before when we were supposed to meet. I was nearly there when I found a little merboy no older than Avery with a small bow and arrow. He was pointing it at a target that was obviously hand-made. He seemed to have Aliza's features, only there were two flaws; one, he's young, and two, he's male. Of course, anybody can notice, but what surprised me was that a young boy was handling a bow and arrow. It's crazier to watch than Avery using a trident to blast a miniature model of a mortal city (or at least trying to).

The young boy saw me and gasped. I made a hand motion that said, "Calm down," and asked, "What are you doing here, kid?" He replied, "My father has business to do with a king." He then held out his hand. He greeted, "I'm Azren, by the way. What's your name?" I said, shaking the kid's hand, "My name's Triton." I then pointed out with concern (Mom was right; I do act like Dad these days), "You can't stay out here alone. Your parents will be worried." But Azren said in a voice that sounded like he said it a hundred times to people who said something like that, "Don't worry. My sister's nearby. She keeps an eye on me every few minutes." He pointed to a girl nearby who was picking up sea shells and putting them in a pouch. _Wait a minute_, I thought. She looked like… "Aliza!" I exclaimed.

There was no doubt about the brown hair, the green skin, and the aqua tail. It was really Aliza! "You know my sis?" Azren asked confusedly. I was shocked. "You're her brother?" I asked. Azren replied, "Well, yeah! What, you didn't notice we looked alike?" I was so confused right now. I felt dizzy and looked up. I fell to the ground as darkness settled in…


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

"_Triton, are you okay?"_

"_Azren, what did you do?"_

"_Hey, don't judge me!"_

"_What is Triton doing here?"_

"_Wait, you know my brother's name?"_

"_You're his brother?"_

Voices were spinning through my head like crazy. I blinked my eyes open. Heads were surrounding me. There were my parents, my brother, a brown-bearded merman with horns on his head, Azren (the young merboy who happened to be Aliza's brother), and… "Aliza, is that you?" I asked, staring at the beautiful mermaid in awe. "Wait a minute, you know my sis?" Azren asked me. Avery asked Aliza, "You know my brother?" My parents asked her, "You know our son?" I was getting very confused. Just then, the horned merman shouted, "CEASE!" That got everyone to shut their mouths. The merman observed my figure and asked my parents, "This is Triton, yes?" My father nodded. I asked him, still a little shaky, "Dad, who is he?" My father answered, "This is Potami, king of Sea Valley." I stared at the mighty king. I never saw a merman like him, especially with horns. He had rough blue skin and a deep violet tail that glimmered in the sun. He wore a brown tunic and bronze clasps on his wrists near his strong hands.

He looked at me with stone-gray eyes. They made me turn away. "What, boy, you've never heard of me or even seen me before?" Potami asked with a great chuckle. Aliza helped me up and said, "Never mind my dad. He has a strange sense of humor these days." That made me choke up, "He's your… _dad_?" Aliza nodded innocently with a small, shy smile. I wanted to faint again, but I kept myself up (or at least tried to).

I sat with Aliza and our parents in the Grand Hall later today. Janeline, Avery's nursemaid, took Avery and Azren to a room to keep them busy. My father cleared his throat and said, "Triton, there's something your mother and I need to tell you. It's about your future role as king." I listened, but I could hardly take my eyes off the beautiful girl while questions span around my head. _What is going on? Why is her father here anyway? Are we in trouble? Why am I asking myself so many questions?_

My mother continued, "According to the laws of the gods, you have every requirement filled out as your father's successor… except for one teensy-weensy little detail…" She gulped and looked at Dad. Dad tried to hand signal his way out, but Mom looked at him sternly. Finally, Dad sighed in defeat and finished, "You can't become a king without a queen to rule by your side. So, the gods arranged you and Aliza to be married after her birthday." My heart stopped right there. Married? To the girl I somehow have feelings for even though we met once for half an hour?

"**WHAT!?" **I exploded, which made the windows rattle. Everyone looked at me, all with stunned faces. After a few minutes, Aliza shamelessly said to her father, "I told you he was going to say that." Potami commented with a chuckle, "You mean, '_yell that._'" I couldn't bring myself to laugh. I was too darn serious. I raised my voice. "I can't marry her! I don't even know her!" Potami said confusedly, "But I thought my daughter told me that you both met just yesterday." I slapped a hand on my face and replied specifically with a slight tone of annoyance in my voice, "I meant I don't know _much_ about her! All I know is her name and her love for collecting seashells." Potami replied with an 'Oh.'

My father got up and said, placing an arm on my shoulder, "Triton, I know you're upset, but the gods informed us that since you are in need of a queen to rule by your side, you must marry Aliza whether you like it or not." I shrugged off his shoulder angrily and snapped, "I can't believe you never told me of this!" I stormed out of the room, ignoring my mother's calls for me. I swam into my bedroom and slammed the door shut, making the windows quake slightly. I slumped myself on the bed with my back on the door and crossed my arms, feeling outraged. How can I possibly marry Aliza if I've only met her for half of a half hour?

I kept to my room for hours. I haven't noticed the time until I noticed the sun appearing through my window. I saw the clock read 2:14 p.m. and groaned. I was supposed to be with Aliza by now at where we met, but after realizing about my parents' plans for us, I just don't feel like it.

Just then, there was a knock on my door. It was a small, soft one, so it had to be a girl. I opened my door a crack, and saw Aliza between the gaps. She looked simply pretty in a simple top, smiling the tiniest smile a shy child could give. "I just came by to remind you about our little meeting," she said innocently as if I asked her why she was here, even though I didn't. I admitted, "I can't. I have a lot to think about with you and me being… married." Aliza sighed and said, "I know how you feel. I'm sorry. I… I'm going to my room now." I was puzzled, for Aliza doesn't live with us. "Your room, as in here in the palace?" Aliza explained innocently, "Your parents decided that my family and I will stay here until everything is in order. They were going to tell you, but you stormed out the room before they had a chance." I stood there, feeling a little guilty. Aliza noted my expression, but then said, "I'll, uh, see you at dinner," and left. I stood there, watching her every move. I sighed, and then mumbled to myself, "I need a bath."


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Incident

I turned on the faucet, letting the warm water fill the smooth square tub. I placed my hand under it, feeling a preview of what I was to feel when I soak my scales in a blanket of water topped with a layer of suds (I somehow have an obsession with suds covering the top of the water). As soon as it reached to my desired amount, I removed my vest and let it land with a soft thud on the violet marble floor. I sank into the tub, letting out a relief of satisfaction as I dragged the long, blue curtains closed. My tail rested on the soft bottom, and the water rose up to my chest. I planted my head on the head rest of the tub, letting the water soak in my green skin. A smile broke on my face, and I closed my eyes. The worries of Aliza, the whole marriage thing, it all just dissolved in the water as I felt as satisfied as ever.

And, just as suddenly as they disappeared, they came back.

I heard the door creak open as I was getting into my satisfaction and froze. I forgot to lock the door! I peeked out of the curtain, praying it was just Dad or Avery. But what I saw made my heart hammer against my chest.

It was Aliza.

She swam in and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She took off a turquoise and aqua stone bracelet and placed beside the sink. She turned on the faucet and filled her cupped hands with water. She covered her face with it and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. And then, she just left, closing the door behind her.

I let my breath flow that was trapped to keep Aliza from hearing me. I slumped into the water, letting the suds cover my chest. The water didn't seem to calm me anymore, so I emptied the tub and brushed the water and soap off my skin with a light blue towel. I mumbled in relief that Aliza didn't see me.

But guess what happened after that?

As I turned around, I came face-to-face with Aliza, who stood frozen at the sight of me. The door was shut behind her, and she stared at my naked self (of course, she probably knew what I looked like without a vest). I then saw her bracelet on the counter. I realized she was back to retrieve it.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Aliza snagged her bracelet and swam out of the room. I got back to my senses and went to my room, partially covered by the towel, unable to recall what happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Quieter than Ever

The rest of my day got bad to worse. I stayed in my room, covered by a blanket as I lie in bed, trying to clear my mind.

I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of Aliza. She probably knew that I was peeking at her the previous time in the bathroom. She's probably as silent as that ghost in that spooky story I told Avery a few months ago, thinking about how I got in the bathroom, silently watched her washed her face, and how she reacted to the situation. It made me shiver like I was frozen.

That night, I swam in the dining room, trying to act normal. But it looked obvious that I was as nervous as if I was keeping a secret. Oh, that's right, I _am_ keeping a secret, and there's only one person who knows it; Aliza.

I sat down, trying to eat dinner. Aliza, her father, her brother, and a lady who looked like she was Aliza's mother were eating with us for the night, and Aliza was quieter than ever as she sat across from me. She hardly spoke a single word, trying to get her eyes to avoid me. I tried to avoid her as well, but the urge to talk to her was killing me.

"Triton, are you alright?" I snapped back into reality, looking at my mother's worried face. She asked with concern, "You hardly touched your food. Is something wrong?" I realized my food was getting cold (or that's what I think) and hardly even moved. "I'm just not hungry tonight, Mom," I said, praying she'll buy it. "Aliza hasn't eaten a single bite, either," Aliza's mother said, noting her daughter's plate. "Mom!" Aliza whispered loudly. "Darling, please! I'm starting to worry about you," her mother said. "Why are you being quiet around our guests, especially Triton?" Azren snickered at the sight. I could tell he was laughing at Aliza. Aliza's cheeks flushed red, and I could tell she wanted to break down. Luckily, Potami offered to her mother calmly, "Maybe the two are shy around each other. It's their first day, just let 'em be, love." That settled things between everyone. I sighed with a silent sigh of relief, glad that nothing hysterical happened.

I swam upstairs to my room later, grateful to escape the parents and have time to myself. I turned to see a great painting of the gods as I treaded by, bumping into no other than Aliza (How quiet is that girl?).

She pulled back gasping. She said quickly, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to bump into you, I swear!" I held her shoulders as she talked hysterically, shushing her. She looked at me as she shuddered in fear. She was beginning to cry. "Hey. Hey, it's alright. Just calm down," I softly said, brushing a lock of her hair back. She looked at me with two aqua-blue eyes that were begging to shed tears. "Shhh, don't cry. Don't cry," I said comfortingly, gently placing my arms around her, holding her in my arms. She felt as light as a feather, and her light green skin felt amazingly as soft as silk. "I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at all," I said, sniffing her sweet-scented hair. She sighed in relief and rested her head under my arm, breathing calmly.

I then realized what I was doing and gently unraveled my arms from her. "Sorry, I have my soft side. My dad has it, too. It really makes me feel safe when he comforts me," I said, giving an apologetic smile. "It feels like my mom. She's always been there for me," Aliza said, smiling at me. I then said, finding the moment awkward, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't want to scare you, so I stayed as quiet as possible." Aliza apologized back, "And I'm sorry how I reacted. That was foolish of me to leave like that." We laughed a little at that. I then yawned tiredly and said, "Ugh, I have to go. I'm beat." Aliza smiled understandably and said, "Goodnight, Triton." She left me there. I smiled as I swam into my room, changed my vest, and climbed into bed.

Maybe Aliza was quiet back there, but she wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Kiss

A few days later, it was Aliza's birthday. Every god and goddess was invited to celebrate it in my home. I was nervous something embarrassing was going to happen sooner or later during the party. That gave me a sickening feeling for the whole day.

That evening, all gods- with legs/tails- attended (gods are immortal, so they had no trouble breathing underwater).

I wore a snowy white vest with a golden design near the waist for the celebration. My mother told me it belonged to my father when he was my age, but the vest looked so new to me, I didn't believe her.

The party lasted for hours, and honestly, I don't remember most of it. But I did enjoy when Avery and Azren, who seemed to have become good friends, throw pranks on most of the guests; Janeline had to take them out before they set Phobos' (god of panic) tunic on fire. That would've been _hilarious_, believe it or not.

I saw Aliza most of the time but didn't talk to her. She wore an off-shoulder aqua top and arranged her hair with a pearl clip in the back. When I saw her turquoise bracelet whenever I wanted to talk to her, I remember the bathroom incident and hide. I think maybe talking to her alone would help, so I decided to wait until the party was over.

Finally, the party ended at ten at night. Everyone left except for Aliza's family, since they were staying with us.

As soon as they left, I took a swim around the palace, glad to be alone. Just then, I saw Aliza in the royal garden, singing a sweet song. Her voice sounded amazing, and it mesmerized me completely. I quickly checked if I looked good, scoffed that I was alright and it wasn't a big deal, and swam down quietly to her. I managed to catch a few lines of her song; it was the nursery rhyme, _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_. She sang as she looked up at the sky as if she was singing to a star up there.

I swam up to her casually, hearing her finish the song. "That's a nice voice you got," I said before I realized I might frighten her. Aliza spun around gasping. After a few moments, she sighed. "Oh, gods, you scared me," she said, inserting a hand into her hair. I gave her an apologetic frown and said, "I'm sorry. Should have thought sooner." Aliza looked at me and asked, "What are you doing here?" I responded simply, "Oh, just taking a swim around the castle. Nice way for a merperson to relax." Aliza nodded in agreement. She sat down on an evenly-sloped rock that serves as a bench for the garden for one to sit on as she/he gazes its beauty. She patted an empty spot on it, signaling me to sit next to her. I did so.

Aliza stared quietly at her hands, playing with her bracelet. I asked, placing my hand on hers, "You okay? You're awfully quiet." She sighed, letting me encase her hand. She admitted, "I'm scared." I looked at her confused. "For what?" I asked, sliding closer to her. She asked simply as she looked into my eyes, "Remember what is gonna happen after my birthday?" I thought of what she meant. Suddenly, my father's voice flashed through my mind; _"You can't become a king without a queen to rule by your side. So, the gods arranged you and Aliza to be married after her birthday."_

I felt my heart stop. I said in a scared- no, scratch that- _terrified_ voice, "Oh, my gosh. We're supposed to marry each other." Aliza nodded. "I thought of this the same way you did when I first heard of it," she said. She played with a tendril of her hair, twirling it around her finger. "I must admit, I'm surprised, but I'm not sure if that can make things better for me or you," I said, shocked that we actually swim in common waters. "It doesn't," Aliza added with another sigh. "Anyway, my father said we'll marry in a week or so, so worrying isn't worth it now." I smiled in relief when she said that. I sat closer to her, her arm compressed against mine. I felt a warm tingling crawling on it. "Aliza," I started, looking at her cyan eyes. "Yes, Triton?" Aliza asked softly. I held her hand and said, "I don't want to ever hurt you, even if we don't know each other very well." Aliza caressed a hand down my cheek to my jaw and replied, "And I don't want to hurt you, either." Our faces got closer, a feeling that was tugging us together. I whispered softly, "Maybe we were meant to be together. I mean, I never met someone as beautiful and as kind as you are." Aliza smiled and added, "I think so, too. I know, silly, but maybe… I think…" Our noses touched each other as I asked, "What? What do you think?" Aliza replied, coiling her arms around my neck, "I think I… love you." I was hardly shocked. In fact, I just smiled and said, "I love you, too."

Before we knew it, our lips touched each other, love covering every part of us. I wrapped my arms around Aliza so she won't fall out of my reach. I felt a sweet sensation washing over me like crisp, warm water. The ends of our tails wrapped together like sea snakes coiling each other.

After what seemed like minutes, we finally disconnected. I took a deep breath. That sweet feeling, that amazing sensation, disappeared as quickly as it came. "That… that was… great," Aliza admitted as she breathed deeply as well. We both stood up and looked at each other. "You were right," I said as we headed for the security of home, "We _are_ in love."

Aliza headed towards her bedroom, giving me a smile, and I headed to mine. As I changed into my blue vest, there was a knock on my door. It was probably Avery, since he is in need of my brother's guidance, or probably Mom or Dad to wish me goodnight. But when I answered it, it was Aliza in a simple aqua top. "Triton," she started before I could say anything, "can I, uh, sleep with you for the night?" Now I was shocked. I had my first kiss with her and now she wants to sleep with me? _So much for taking a relationship to the next level_, I thought. But Aliza's eyes were so innocent and impossible to say _no_ to, I replied before I could even stop myself, "Sure." We both climbed into the bed. As I pulled the blanket over us, I asked, "Why do you want to sleep with me?" Aliza said, shrinking into the covers, "I want to feel safe around you, if that makes any sense." I understood what she meant and couldn't resist the urge to hold her. I pulled her close and cradled her like an infant, saying, "I'll accept it. After all, it _is_ your birthday." Aliza smiled up at me and cuddled close to my chest. I felt her warmth wrap around me as I sniffed in her sweet-scented hair. My eyelids enveloped my eyes, winning the battle to put me to sleep…

**Author's Note: Looks like the two are officially in love! Stay tuned for the final chapter and find out what Triton decides!**


	6. Chapter 6: Accepted

My dreams of kissing Aliza floated in my head as she curled up into my arms. I knew I wanted her. My mind is made up.

"Triton…" Aliza's voice trailed off tiredly as we both woke up the next morning, the sky turning into a bright cyan. I gently pulled her out of bed and said quickly, "Get dressed. Look pretty. Hold any excitement you're gonna feel later." Aliza looked at me with one arched eyebrow. "What are you-" she began before I opened the door to see if the coast was clear. Once I thought everything was in order (which only took me five seconds), I pushed her out and said, "Just do what I say. You'll understand." I winked and closed the door carefully. I quickly ripped my blue vest off (almost literally) and scrambled for my white one. I forced it on, brushed my teeth and hair, placed my blue headband on, and swam out the room, heading down the hall. Aliza came out with her pretty top on as I was inches from her door. She asked, "Two orders down. One to go. But seriously, why are you all excited?" I replied with a smile as I took her hand, "You'll see."

We both headed downstairs. Our parents were awake and discussing the wedding plans, and Avery and Azren could be only the gods know where. I gently announced our presence with a clearing of my throat. All heads turned to me and Aliza. "Well, you're both awfully close," my mother commented, nodding her head to our hands that held each other. I didn't mind it; it was true, anyway.

I took a deep breath and simply said to the parents in the royal voice my father taught me to use in special announcements, "Mom, Dad, Aliza's parents, I have been thinking for a while about this whole arrangement, and I conclude myself to this; I've accepted the marriage." Everyone looked at me, each with a different expression; Mom with astonishment, Dad with disbelief, Potami stunned, and Aliza's mother… pretty much a mixture of the three. I fiddled with Aliza's fingers, nervously waiting for someone to speak. Finally, my father stood up, placed a hand on my shoulder, and said with a grin, "I knew you'd make a right choice." Everyone nodded in agreement, each with a smile on his or her face. Aliza turned to me with happiness.

"You… are… a… genius!" Aliza exclaimed as we entered her room. Then, unexpectedly, she grabbed my vest and pulled me close to her lips. I felt the same sensation suddenly as I felt a little pressure on my lips. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her.

Slowly, I pulled away and said, "Wanna go for a swim as our little celebration?" Aliza nodded with a smirk. We both swam out the window and treaded in the sea, playing and laughing.

It was official. This was the best decision I've ever made in my life.

**A.N.: Well, that's all I got. I'll soon make a story of Triton and Aliza's wedding, and SpongeBob and friends will be featured! So get ready!**


End file.
